Her Lullaby
by shappiresiren926
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in NM he left bot knowing the truth about Bella. Now Bella is back with her family in Hogwarts, and another Bronze-haired hottie has his eye on her. Can Edward win Bella back or will she be the future Mrs. Diggory?
1. Preface

**Her Lullaby**

**By: 926**

* * *

**********************PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN **

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS, **

**SM DOES OR THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, J.K ROWLING DOES! I ONLY OWN THE CHARATERS**

**THAT COME LATER ON! N PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY **

**2ND FANFIC!**********************************

* * *

_**Preface**_

"**Class dismissed. Ms. Potter, I need a word with you," our new professor said. Harry and I exchanged a glance. **

**We had another "**_**conversation**_**" mentally, together. **

_**"**__**Harry, stay with me! And put your arm, around my shoulders, in a protective/older-brotherly way!"**_

_**"Ok, Bella, calm down, everything will be okay."**_** Harry and I walked up to our professor's desk. Harry had gripped my shoulders in a protective/older-brotherly way, on the way to our professor's desk. **

**"Mr. Potter, I did not ask you to stay behind." **

**"No, Professor, but **_**SHE **__**MY YOUNGER TWIN SISTER**_** did." **

**"No, she did not. She has not even opened her mouth to speak to me, yet."**

** "Harry, lets not explain the Reading/Speaking Mind Telepathic Connection to **_**HIM**__**.**_**" I added mentally to that **_**Or that I was implying Occlumentrary against him and that you are too." **_

_**"Sure, Bella."**_

**"You, can read her mind, Mr. Potter?" **

**"Yeah, always could." **

**"Lucky, I can't. That must also be why I can't read yours either." **

**"Well, Professor, what do you want to speak to me about, and make it quick," I said in an annoyed and quite rude voice. **

**"First, of all:**_**STOP **_**calling me Professor, Bella. Secondly, you know why." **

**"Fine, **_**Edward**_**, ask away." I was still blocking my mind from him, when I started to read his mind and heard what he was thinking. **

_**"I'll tell Harry to leave, and I'll get to talk to Bella alone," **_**Edward thought.**

** "Don't you dare tell **_**MY OLDER TWIN BROTHER**_** to leave." **

**"Fine. Bella, okay… Why are you here?" **

**"Well, what does it look like, I'm a witch, plus that was my secret that you were supposed to figure out, but **_**you**_** said and I quote **_**'No, Bella, I haven't got the time for that'**_**." **

**"Ok, Bella. You two look nothing alike, plus I see no resemblance what so ever, so how are you two twins? I already know that you are Fraternal Twins." **

**"Bella, over here looks like our mum, but with our dad's eyes, and I look like our dad, but with our mum's eyes," Harry said in a rude voice to Edward. **

**"Where are your parents?" **

**"We don't like to take about them, Edward," I said, in a small and sad voice.**

* * *

**so wat did u guys think? review!  
**

**xoxo  
**

**keykey  
**


	2. My Secret and Going Home

heres chapter 1!

xoxo

keykey

* * *

**My Secret!**

_**BPOV**_

* * *

**_ *Flashback*: Edward asked me to take a walk with him. Something was wrong and I knew it. Edward led me into the woods by my house. _**

**_Edward told me, "Bella, were leaving." _**

**_By "we" I knew he meant him and his family notice I didn't say coven, of vampires: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, or more commonly known as the Cullens. But, he didn't know that, so I had to ask, _**

**_"By, 'we' you mean-?", but he cut me off. _**

**_"Yes, my family and me, Bella." _**

**_I knew it, but of course, being a fragile, weak human girl, I said, "I'm coming with you." _**

**_"No, Bella you are not, I'm no good for you. You were just a game to us, a useless, little human", he said. _**

**_"Edward, please don't leave me, I need you to guess my secret, just like I guessed yours." _**

**_But, in my head knowing he couldn't read my mind I said, "Well, not really guessed, I already knew, your eyes just threw me off." _**

**_"No, Bella, I haven't got the time for that. Goodbye and don't do anything: stupid, dangerous, or reckless while I'm gone." _**

**_Then, he was gone, forever. He didn't even guess my secret: I'm a witch. *Flashback ends*_**

** It's been almost a month since "_He_" left. A week after "_He_" left, I decided to go back to my old life in England. I'm not Isabella Marie Swan, a fragile, little, human, who dresses like a tomboy. No, I'm Isabella Marie Potter, a very powerful witch, who is an extremely tough girly girl. I'm the younger twin sister to Harry James Potter. Yes, we are the "_Chosen Ones_", meaning we must defeat Lord Voldemort. Most wizards and witches are scared to say his name. They use stupid names like "_The Dark Lord_", or "_He-who-must-not-be-named_", or "_You-know-who_."**

** My brother and I have a special connection: We can speak to each other through our minds and read each others minds. No matter how far away we are from each other the connection is strong. He and all my other wizard friends already knew about what happened with "_Him_". I had a "_conversation_" with Harry that night, while I was sobbing in my bed. He (Harry) told everyone we knew. I sent my owl, Bell to Professor Albus Dumbledore, that night, saying that I could no longer stay in Forks, Washington, and that I would also need a Portkey to get to the Burro to. You see its summer in England and my dear, sweet brother Harry is staying at the Burro at which the Weasleys live. I also sent him a copy of my memories so that he could see why I am leaving.**

** While I was packing my trunk to leave, I noticed the pictures of "_Him_" missing from my photo album, and all the gifts they gave me for my birthday. So, I did a simple Summoning spell/charm, or I should say _"Accio: Pictures and Birthday gifts"_, which is the spell. I had already made magical copies of the pictures and gifts. The copies were in my truck already, but I wanted to know where the actual ones were. They then came flying from the floor of my closet. So, even through it hurt I packed them in my trunk.**

** Now, I'm at the Burro, packing once more, because we are going to the Quidditch World Cup. At school I'm the Caption and Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and Harry is the Seeker (he catches the Golden Snitch). We set of early because we had to meet another family of wizards and witches. Mr. Weasley wouldn't tell us who the other family was. I get really impatient when someone won't tell me something I want to know. So, I kept on saying the names of all the wizard families I know, but before I was even finished with the A's, we stopped at a tree.**

**Mr. Weasley called out, "Amos, is that you?" **

**_"Amos, Amos Diggory?"_ I asked myself. **

** No, it couldn't be. But, a figure moved from behind the tree. It was Mr. Diggory. That means I'll get to see Cedric! There was a noise coming from up above in the tree. I was the first to hear it, so I look up. There were two figures climbing down the tree, it was Cedric and his younger twin sister Carolina who likes to be called Carol. When they were on the ground, Mr. Wesley started talking. **

**"Everybody, this is Amos Diggory. Works with me at the Ministry. And this charming young man must be Cedric, and this lovely girl must be Carolina, I presume?" **

**"Please sir, the pleasure is ours," Cedric said in a sweet voice, with a heavy accent that I missed so much. You see Cedric is my best guy friend, besides Harry and Ron. **

**Mr. Diggory said, "All these yours, Arthur?"  
**

**"No, no, no, just the ones with the red hair. The other three are Hermione Granger."  
**

**"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger."  
**

**"The pleasure is all mine, sir."  
**

**"And Harry and Isabella Potter."  
**

**"Really Arthur, you must be joking?"  
**

**"No, I'm not. Bella, Harry will you please introduce yourselves."  
**

**"Of course we will Mr. Wesley," Harry and I said at the exact same moment.  
**

**At that very moment, Cedric's head snapped up and looked at me.**

**"Bella?" he said.  
**

**"Is that really you?  
**

**"Of ****  
**

* * *

**so wat did u guys think? review! you have just heard about Carolina, shes the 1st charater i created and her name is in spanish. **

**xoxo  
**

**keykey  
**


End file.
